This invention relates to eyewear, and especially eyewear used for safety and/or activities such as sports.
Eyewear for safety applications in industrial use and/or sports are used to protect a user's eyes. Such eyewear is usually designed to fit relatively closely to a user's face, so that noxious gas, liquid, particles, contaminants, and the like, do not touch or affect a user's eye(s).
Safety and some sports glasses or eyewear are often designed and formed such that they are bulky and heavy to wear. Some hinder vision when they fog under cool conditions which result in moisture condensation on the eyewear. This results in poor compliance in users donning and wearing the eye wear; the poor compliance occurs especially when the eyewear does not enhance a user's ability to see, but hinders it. Such occurrences increase the risk to a user in either an industrial or sporting use of the eyewear, rather than decreasing it.
Therefore, safety and/or sports eyewear which is lightweight and reduces or eliminates fogging and/or condensation by warming of the lenses is desirable. Such eyewear may provide warming to the lens and/or other portions of the eyewear via electrical current from a battery. The conductive elements may include wires, heating elements, such as thin film heating elements, and so forth. In addition, such eyewear may provide some design features which makes it more attractive to wear, also increasing compliance.